Before the Knighting
by Star Wars and Skillet
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin talk before Anakin's knighting ceremony. Non-slash but lots of brotherly fluff. R&R no flames please.


**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Star Wars. **

**May the 4th be with you! This story was inspired by a deleted scene from Thor called "Thor and Loki" and parts of the conversation will be taken from the scene (they'll be altered a bit tho). I think that's the name of it anyway. It takes place the day of Anakin's knighting, one year into the Clone War. Obi-Wan is 31 and Anakin is 21.**

**Before the Knighting...**

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the doorway of his sleeping, soon-to-be former Padawan's bedroom. His eyes looked from the bed to the mess on the floor and back again.

He needed to wake the younger man up, as today was the day of his Knighting Ceremony, and they need to leave soon. However, Obi-Wan couldn't bring himself to walk through Anakin's obstacle course of a room.

So, instead, he raised a hand and, using the Force, pulled the sleeping Padawan off the bed and dropped him on floor. That did the trick.

Anakin grunted when he hit the floor before sitting up. Turning his head towards the doorway, he glared at his Master, "Can't you just wake me up like a normal person?"

Obi-Wan grinned and turned to leave as he spoke, "Clean up your room and I might. Now get ready and come eat breakfast."

Forty-five minutes later and Anakin had showered and dressed in his best robes. Obi-Wan was sitting at the table drinking his tea when Anakin finally came out. The older man glanced up as the younger sat down across from him and began to eat.

Anakin studied the man who had been like a father to him for the past eleven years. As he did so, he frowned and said, "Master, you're still in your pajamas. I would've thought you'd have been ready hours ago."

Obi-Wan chuckled before speaking, "As soon as I woke up, I got you out of bed, figuring you'd take longer than I would. We've still got plenty of time. And, anyway, I've already eaten." Getting up, he continued, "Since I'm done, I might as well go ahead and get ready. If there's any hot water left that is."

Anakin grinned, "I can't guarantee that there is."

His Master gave an undignified snort before headed towards his room. "Would you mind washing the dishes when you're done? I should be out by then," he called over his shoulder.

"Alright, Master," Anakin replied before turning back to his food.

ooooOOOOoooo

Anakin was leaning back against the kitchen counter. He has washed the dishes once his Master has finished his shower, which had been completed in ten minutes as opposed to Anakin's twenty minutes.

Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen, fully dressed. He stopped next to Anakin and leaned back against the counter as well before crossing his arms as he had the tendency to do.

There was silence for a moment before Anakin spoke, "Alright, I admit it. You're far quicker at getting ready than I am."

Obi-Wan smiled, "About time you agreed with me."

"Ah, well, we both knew it was bound to happen eventually."

The two shared a laugh before falling back into a comfortable silence.

Anakin reached behind himself and picked up his lightsaber. He had made it no more than a year ago after his previous one had been destroyed on Geonosis.

Obi-Wan glanced at it and gave a playful smile, "Ooo, nice buttons." He loved teasing Anakin whenever he had to build a new lightsaber because he lost the one before it.

Anakin sighed, smiling just a little, "You don't really want to start this again do you?" He indicated Obi-Wan's newest lightsaber before continuing, "I truly think you based the design off of a giraffe."

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

Obi-Wan turned serious, though he was still smiling and his eyes held a warm look, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I get frustrated but never doubt that I love you."

Anakin smiled and pulled his brother into a hug, which the other returned. "Thank you," he said as he pulled back.

The playful smile returned to the Master's face, "Now give us a kiss."

That earned him a gentle slap on the shoulder. "Stop it," Anakin said, chuckling.

Once again, the two lapsed into silence.

Anakin adjusted his robes. "But really, how do I look?" he asked quietly.

Obi-Wan looked at him before answering, "Like a Jedi Knight." After a moment, Obi-Wan said, "It's time."

Anakin nodded, "You go on."

Obi-Wan gave him a slightly concerned look.

Anakin responded to the look with a small smile. "Go on. I'll catch up."

With one final look at his brother, Obi-Wan turned and walked out of the kitchen. A moment later, Anakin heard the front door close.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin prepared himself for what was about to happen. He silently thanked his mother for letting him go with Qui-Gon and promised her he would be the best Jedi possible.

After a couple minutes, he was ready. He walked out of the apartment and hurried down the hall to catch up with his soon-to-be former Master.

ooooOOOOoooo

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you have any ideas or things you want to see (for chapters of one of my other stories or another story entirely), leave a review and I'll do my best. Also, if there are any questions about things that have happened that I haven't specifically addressed or if you want me to explain a certain aspect of this universe, again leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
